


Lumiere, Darling

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Kamilah’s forever, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Making Out, Same-Sex Marriage, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; Kelley Jakle’s cover of Tenerife Sea.~~~~~“So where did you order dinner from?,” Kamilah asked, her lips touching Anastasia’s with every word. They stayed close for just a second, not kissing, just hovering in the moment before, only a breath apart. “Our meeting with Adrian is in an hour and a half, so I’m assuming you ordered something substantial... but you were extremely evasive when I asked you about it earlier. I know you’re up to something.”“I wasn’t evasive—““You sent me a topless picture of yourself with emojis covering your nipples and extorted me into post mating you a Starbucks so you’d send me an unedited version.”“You’re welcome for that, by the way,” Anastasia beamed.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Lumiere, Darling

“I hope you’re aware that our assistants are currently having relations in the bathroom instead of doing their jobs,” Kamilah said brazenly as she strolled into her wife’s office. Even though it was past eight, there was still some light left shining through the windows — it was one of those long summer twilights that seemed to go on forever, the light somehow tinged with blue. “When did mortals become this unprofessional? Why do we put up with this? It’s absolute madness—“

“You’ve fucked me in that bathroom more times than I can even count.”

“That was different.”

“That was yesterday, Kamilah.” Anastasia smirked at her. She spoke fast, and seemed to be a combination of stressed out from her long work day and on the verge of cracking up into a fit of giggles, which was a mixture she wasn't sure she’d ever seen before meeting her. “You got so horny you couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to get me to my office. So I really don’t think you can judge anyone else.”

“You wear things that you know will arouse me and your text messages are always inappropriate.” She feigned a sigh, an amused smirk playing at the corners of her lips. “I can hardly be held responsible when you look... like that... and text me filth all day long.”

Anastasia looked down over her own body as if noticing her outfit for the first time. Her beauty and worth were not found in a makeup bottle, or a salon-fresh hairstyle, or a fabulous outfit. Her sparkle came from somewhere deeper inside, somewhere so pure and authentic and real, it didn’t need any of the gloss or polish or glitter to shine. But the form fitting silky white dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination and it did ungodly thing to anyone who laid eyes upon her — and Kamilah was certainly no exception.

“Do you find this,” she struck a ridiculously provocative pose against her desk and let out a soft moan, "distracting?”

Kamilah looked right at her as she gave her a half smile. "You're the brightest thing in the room, Annie", she said. She trailed her hand upwards from her waist, and slowly, carefully brushed a stray lock of flame coloured hair from her cheek. "You shine.”

Anastasia closed the distance between them, caressing Kamilah’s lips with her own. It was a kiss that felt like it could stop time. They’d only been apart for a few hours whilst they worked, but Kamilah genuinely missed Anastasia every moment she was not at her side. Everyday when she arrived at Raines Corp to either go to dinner or walk her home, it was like they kissed like the art of kissing was a long-forgotten language that they’d once been fluent in and were only just finding again.

It was still bizarre to her that throughout her days she found herself thinking, more than she really should have, of Anastasia’s hands on her bare back, of her fingers tangled in her hair, of her mouth on hers, of the way she’d run her thumb over her cheek in the first moments after waking, of the fact that hers had been, without question, the best kisses she’d ever gotten. She hadn’t realised how much she’d come to rely on her in such a short time, how often she’d text her throughout the day, how much she wanted her perspective on things, how boring her playlists seemed without her music.

Like all jaded immortals, she had always suffered a certain measure of loneliness, and she was sure at least some of it had been self inflicted because she genuinely liked exactly four people and couldn’t bear the company of others for very long; she was a marginal outsider, a secret infidel of a certain sort. Most of her life had been living a series of lies. She had done it again and again. She’d lived those lies because she could not bring herself to endure the weakness of anger, and she couldn’t admit the irrationality of the bone-deep hatred she had for most people. She’d been drowning. When you’re drowning and all you’re handed is the end of a sword to pull you up above the waves, do you take it? She had, and she’d lost herself in the process.

So she’d never had this sort of normalcy before, or the security that it provided — and she was glad she no longer had to fear that each and every breath Anastasia took was another moment she was still here and, simultaneously, that meant that she had just moved a little closer to being gone. For most of her life she’d pushed everyone away, so they’d have a real reason to leave before she developed feelings for them, so she’d never have to let down her walls. But one thing that she was learning about what happened when you stuck around and accepted people for who and what they were — it usually seemed that other people were willing to stick by you and accept you as well.

“So where did you order dinner from?,” Kamilah asked, her lips touching Anastasia’s with every word. They stayed close for just a second, not kissing, just hovering in the moment before, only a breath apart. “Our meeting with Adrian is in an hour and a half, so I’m assuming you ordered something substantial... but you were extremely evasive when I asked you about it earlier. I know you’re up to something.”

Anastasia laughed lightly and looked at her with those big sparkling eyes. There was just something about blue eyes. The kind of blue that startled a person every time they were lifted in your direction. The kind of blue that made you ache for them to look at you again. Not the blue-green or blue-gray, the blue that was just blue. The moment she’d first looked into those eyes had been a moment that just... seemed to change everything. Literally everything was different afterwards, and that single moment had been the one that split her life into before and after. 

Kamilah was still a little amazed that this was happening. That this, the things that had seemed so impossible, so terrifying, so utterly beyond her, were happening. She was happy and having fun. And she was the one who made it happen. The idea that she could rethink the thing she’d always thought she wanted and change her plan — or lack of plan — it was almost a revolutionary concept to Kamilah. That she could choose what would make her happy, not successful. It was the very opposite of what she’d long believed to be true.

“I wasn’t evasive—“

“You sent me a topless picture of yourself with emojis covering your nipples and extorted me into post mating you a Starbucks so you’d send me an unedited version.”

“You’re welcome for that, by the way,” Anastasia beamed, she spoke softly. It was like what she’d said wasn't even a real sentence at all. Every time she spoke it felt more like she was laying out a stone for Kamilah to step on, so that she could keep going, so that she could continue finding herself. It didn’t matter what Anastasia said to her, her voice was her guiding light leading her out of the darkness — showing her that you can always find your way out again, no matter how lost you think you are.

Kamilah rolled her eyes and playfully bumped her hip against Anastasia’s as they walked towards the couch. Take out bags were sat on the coffee table and the smell was amazing, but nonetheless she did her best to look irritated but she’d received said pictures in the middle of a mind-numbing board meeting and it had brightened her afternoon considerably. “So, really, what did you order?”

“Carbone.” She sighed happily. “Spicy Rigatoni Vodka, a lemon cheesecake to share, and a bottle of Bertani Amarone della Valpolicella 1975... because we’re both gonna need to be tipsy for this meeting.”

She knew she really ought to stop being surprised every time her wife remembered that Carbone had been her favourite restaurant for decades. No one had ever taken the time to learn her favourite anything before, so she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Not only had she remembered her favourite place, but her exact order down to the kind of wine she enjoyed the most. It was like swimming under the stars, like wandering Manhattan in the dark and seeing the view. It was mind-blowing and safe and peaceful and exciting, all at the same time. It was the way she felt whenever she was with her. Like a well-ordered universe.

Even though this particular evening was so filled with obligations that they didn’t have time to actually go to the restaurant, that didn’t matter a bit to Kamilah. She was happy, regardless of the fact it would be a late night. Her work-life balance had, for the first time ever, become what most people would consider to be healthy. Despite them both being successful, busy women they also left lots of time unscheduled — the long stretches of hours they’d spend at the beach or walking around the city or just hanging out at home with no plan beyond maybe getting ice cream. It was Anastasia — Kamilah usually didn’t need more than that to have the best Wednesday of her life.

Kamilah leaned her head down and kissed her softly on the lips as they began unpacking dinner, then pulled back, smiling. It was a kiss that was somehow both familiar and brand-new, making her remember every kiss they’d ever shared, and making her feel like she’d never been kissed before in her long life. There was a spark between them that she’d never felt with any of the other men or women that she’d kissed. When they were kissing, it was almost impossible for her to keep her hands off of her, and kissing her still made her stomach flip over. 

“You really are amazing, you know that? Nudes and my favourite meal all in one day — I don’t know what I did to deserve this but thank you, my love.”

Anastasia flipped her hair dramatically. Then she smiled at her and said what she always said when Kamilah so much as hinted that she didn’t always feel worthy for the kindness she was showered in. “You deserve the world.”

“You tell me that everyday.” She took a bite of her pasta, smiling to herself. It was just the right amount of spicy, kind of like what she imagined it would be like to eat a forest fire. “You may be the only person who has ever said that to me, not because you’re trying to manipulate me, but simply because you believe it to be true.”

“It is true.”

Kamilah’s heart pounded in response. And Anastasia knew it, because she took her hand and held it against her chest, to show her how hard her heart was pounding, too.

”It makes me feel good when you say things like that," she added, in a slightly hushed tone, like she was letting her in on a secret. “I always believed that if you don't feel great on the inside, you should just look great on the outside, and after a while you won't be able to tell the difference. I... I think I can tell the difference now.”

Kamilah loved the dinners she shared with her wife, perhaps more than any other part of her day. She enjoyed how they’d catch up and bitch about people they both hated and share the lates gossip circulating the Vampire community. She loved how Anastasia made her feel respected and heard when they were talking, regardless of what they were talking about. It was in the way she listened when Kamilah was talking, the way she wasn’t just waiting to jump in with her own story or rant. It was the way she always weighed her words, meaning she always knew that when she responded, it had been carefully considered. It was in the way that every time she giggled it seemed earned, and made her want to do everything she could to get her to laugh more. It was her enthusiasm for simple things, and how when she discussed what she was passionate about — like how much she loved being by the water in Central Park, how she felt things made sense there — she found herself getting swept up in it along with her.

Phones were distracting. The internet was distracting. The way Anastasia looked at her across the table? She wasn't distracted. She was consumed.

Kamilah took another bite of her dinner and moaned with pleasure.

"Did you just have a foodgasm?,” Anastasia smirked into her glass of wine. “I don't understand why things always go from perfect to weird with us. It's like we're incapable of normal interaction. I love it.”

“Har. Bloody. Har."

Anastasia smiled. "Oh, I see. Teasing me about my accent. What's next? Care to discuss the state of my hair? My height? My makeup?"

“Makeup. Honestly.” Her mouth was full, but she didn’t care a bit. Charm had long since went out of the window. This was home. The two of them. 

Anastasia giggled into the back of her hand. It was her tipsy laugh, and the fact that she’d managed to get tipsy before a meeting only made Kamilah laugh. “You’re staring at me— Wait, what about my makeup?”

“I’m staring at you because I look at you, and I think about you, and... I don't know. No one has ever confounded me the way you do and your perfect makeup is enviable. You’re doing mine tomorrow morning.”

She raised an eyebrow. Kamilah loved it far too much when she cocked an eyebrow whenever she said something she found clever or amusing. “Be nice to me then.”

“I post mated you a Starbucks so you’d send me nudes. If that is not a sign of a nice person then I don’t know what is.”

“If you ask me to kiss you, I will do your makeup tomorrow,” Anastasia beamed, pouring more wine. How they’d managed to consume almost an entire bottle before their food was finished, Kamilah had no clue... but she felt pleasantly buzzed. “How’s that?”

Her fingers stroked the inside of Kamilah’s wrists, and she practically burst into flames. A small smile twitched at the corners of her lips and she murmured, “Kiss me.”

She did. They were kissing like their lives depended on it. Kamilah’s tongue slipped inside her mouth, gentle but demanding — and even though she’d kissed her a thousand times before, it was still somehow like nothing she had ever experienced, and she suddenly understood why people described kissing as melting because every square inch of her body dissolved into hers. Anastasia’s fingers gripped her hair, pulling her closer. Veins throbbed and hearts exploded. 

Kamilah had never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

She pushed Anastasia backward and they were lying down, making out in her office even though some employees were still around and Adrian was set to arrive soon — but Kamilah didn’t care. She didn’t care about any of that.

All she wanted was Anastasia.

The feel of her body beneath hers was extraordinary. She felt her — all of her — pressed against her, and she inhaled her perfume, her shampoo, and that extra scent that was just... her. The most delicious smell she could ever imagine.

She felt wonderful. Her hands were everywhere, and it didn’t matter that her mouth was already on hers, she wanted her closer closer closer. Her lips tasted of wine, and the careful, passionate way she moved them against Kamilah’s own said that she savoured the way she tasted, too.

And in between kisses, they said ‘I love you’.

Again and again and again.

“Oh my god— Guys!”

The sound of Adrian’s voice made them both look up, to see him standing in the door with their bewildered looking assistants.

“Brother. Mortals,” Kamilah said as casually as she could manage. But her blouse was hanging off and her blazer was halfway across the room, and one of her hands was caressing Anastasia’s breast and the Bloodkeeper’s bare legs were looped around her waist. “You are aware that it is common curtesy to knock on a closed door before opening it, are you not?” 

Her tone must have been harsher than she intended, as the mortals bolted, Anastasia started laughing, and Adrian just stared at them and threw his hands up in the air in a fit of sheer exasperation. 

“Do you intend on allowing us to finish in private or are you just going to stand there watching?,” she smirked. 

Anastasia buried her face in her neck, laughing hysterically.

“I don’t want to know what you meant by finish, but the meeting starts in ten minutes so finish fast,” he grumbled.

“She always does!,” Anastasia called out, just before the door had fully closed.

Kamilah snorted and playfully nipped at her neck. Then she smiled so wide that her cheeks began to ache, revealing a rarely seen pair of subtle dimples. “I’m punishing you for that when we get home.”

“I’d like nothing more.”

\- fin.


End file.
